Cheat Code
by Cryz116
Summary: Haven always knew there had to be a reason she was born. Then when Youtubers begin to go missing she finds herself drawn to an abandoned alley where she finds Tobuscus bleeding. He mumbles, but confides to her that Youtubers have been kidnapped and entered in popular video games to die. It is up to them to get them all out.
1. Chapter 1: Intro of Darkness

"Look, I know the wedding rehearsal is in two hours, but I really have to do this. I'll be there. Bye now."

Haven ignores her brother's further comments and hangs up the phone swinging it away from her to the passenger's seat. Her hands were pressed hard on the burning steering wheel. Doubt entered her mind. Why was she here? What was she hoping to find? The phone vibrates in the seat next to her once again. Her fingers are hesitant, but instead of reaching for the phone she reaches for the clutch. She puts the car in drive and continues down the long alley. She drifted her gaze towards the mirror. Why would she ever go to the wedding planning, dressed like a slob? Jeans, a black t-shirt. Her think black hair was restrained by a black ponytail. She looks back down at the road and sighs. They're going to thinks she doesn't care.

Light reflects itself around the car. Bouncing off of broken glass and windows. She squints at the beaming light carefully reaching for her shades as she drives. Without realizing she slams on the breaks. She attempts to hold her head back hoping to keep it from slamming on the steering wheel. The silhouette of a man waddles in front of her car. She pulls her shades off hoping she would see things clearer. Her eyes took merely seconds to adjust to the light change. It was then that she noticed a man whose face was partly covered in fresh blood. Small waves of cold chills run through her nerves. Realizing it was real and without thinking it through she springs out of the car in order to help him. She wraps his hands around him as he collapses to the ground.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

He nodded sitting back on the car's bumper. She ran back to the car in order to get a tissue. Her hands were unsteady as she rummaged through her purse. Everything fell on the ground. Urgency replaced the fright in her nerves. That was until, her fingertips found the smooth tissue. She ignored the mess and ran back to him.

"Of course you're not alright, here let me help you." She said pressing the tissue to his head.

"Ah!" He cried, causing Haven to retreat her hand.

"Here, I need to take you to the hospital." She added running towards the driver's seat.

She swung the door open and cleared everything. Choosing to ignore that she had five missed calls from her brother. Her feet seemed to guide her back to the bleeding man. His hand found itself around her shoulders in order to help him walk. They both stumbled back into the car. Haven reached over him to adjust his seatbelt. As soon as she closed the door she ran back to the driver's seat. The keys were already in the ignition. With a quick flick of her wrist the engine began to roar. She switched the car from parking to drive. Quick shots of alert flashed through her hands as she pulled out from the alley.

"Oh, no. You can't fall asleep. You might get a concussion. Talk to me, what's your name?"

She spoke to him without taking her eyes from the road. Her eyes trailed from the windshield to the rearview mirror. She took small glances at the man sitting next to her. His hair was a deep chestnut color with sideburns that reached past his ears; partly was made darker by the scarlet blood. He tried hard to keep his eyes open. The blood scurried from above his ear to his gray polo shirt. He leaned his head back and took deep short breaths.

"It's Toby" he paused.

"Toby Turner."

"Okay, Toby what do you do?" She asked.

The question made him chuckle. He looked at her and smiled. His teeth were brilliantly white. Placed one after the other keeping them very straight. Eyebrows hierarch in certain places, but they were carefully trimmed. Light traces of facial hair adorned his face. All together it was a perfect combination to match his light coffee eyes. Half of his curly hair was now straight by the act of the crimson blood as it swept down his neck.

"I work for Youtube."

He leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes. Her eyes were kept on the road. Shifting back and forth through the mirrors. She slowly reached towards the air conditioning to turn it down. In a glimpse she noticed he had begun to doze off. She wrapped her fingers around his leather jacket and shook him vigorously. The motion snapped him back to consciousness.

"You can't fall asleep, talk to me. About anything, how's Youtube?"

"I…"

He hesitated.

"I don't know what happened?" He wheezed.

"Oh, no. You don't have to tell me what happened if it's painful. Tell me about anything else. Name the states from the license plates of the cars around us." She blurted a command.

"Nevada"

"Kentucky"

"California"

Toby paused looking carefully out the window.

"He's gone; I couldn't do anything to help him."

The words that came out of his mouth seemed to pain him. His voice was shaky and broken. It felt like the weight of the world fell on her shoulders as he spoke. She glanced over to him once again and noticed that he had dozed off yet again.

"Toby, look at me. Okay. Focus on me, don't fall asleep."

Her words adopted a harsher tone as she shook him. He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before focusing on Haven. His eyes took some time to dilate and adjust to the beaming light. Her eyes flickered from the cars, to the clock, to him.

"Your eyes are beautiful." He spoke.

"What?" She blinked.

"Yes, I don't think I've seen that much concern reflected in someone's eyes other than my mother's. It was comforting. Almost healing."

She looked away feeling conscious of her eyes. What did he mean? Her eyes were just a boring brown. Even then a smile escaped her lips. He noticed as the grin formed around the corners of her lips causing him satisfaction. The phone vibrated one more time. This time she forced herself to pick it up.

"What?" She hissed.

Haven placed the earphones in and pretended to listen to her brother's fiancée. She went on and on about the wedding preparations, and how she needed to be there to help her form her vows. She rolled her eyes countless times. As she listened, she grew more and more irritated.

"Look. I'm driving my friend Toby to the hospital. I'll be at the wedding place as soon as I can."

His eyes widened at her message. She took the phone and hung up once again. Her eyes met Toby's as she flung her phone back to the driver's seat. She turned back and slammed on the brakes of the car as a red car cut her off. Toby reached his hands in front of him to keep him from hitting the glove compartment.

"You fucking idiot, learn to drive." She hissed turning on her turn signal.

She looked around in order to turn to the other lane. Haven smiled at the sight of the hospital's entrance. The bright blue letters read St. John's Hospital. Toby's eyes hadn't left Haven since she finished talking on the phone.

"You're getting married?" He asked.

"No, my younger brother is getting married. I'm helping his wife with her wedding stuff, and she's becoming a handful." She sighed.

"You can do it. She's lucky to have you helping her."

He leaned back in relief. She smiled at him as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Help me, somebody!" She screamed putting the car into parking and bolting out of the driver's seat.

She witnessed as three nurses ran out. Two of them rushed to the passenger's seat, the other one trailed behind with a wheel chair. It took minutes to transfer him from the car to the wheelchair to the inside of the hospital. She ran behind the nurses. Feeling revitalized by the welcoming air conditioning. Haven never liked hospitals, but she had to accept the fact that she had practically spent her whole life in a hospital.

She trailed quickly behind the nurses. Until one pulled her back. Fright bleed through her body as they saw them take him away in gurney. Tears began to roll behind her eyes as the picture of her mother getting taken away like that returned to her. She was only ten when it happened. And the atmosphere was all the same.

She shook the image from her head and approached the main desk. A fat woman wearing a blue nurse's suit turned to her. She picked at her long acrylic pink nails waving them in front of the light as she picked up the phone. She moved her dark hair out of the way and turned away from Haven.

"What can I do for you, sweet cheeks?"

The woman spoke in a stereotypical cowboy accent. She wrapped and unwrapped her fingers in the locks of her hair. She smiled into the phone glancing up at Haven just to shoot her an annoyed look. Haven's fingers wrapped into her hand turning them into a fist.

"No, I can talk." The receptionist spoke into the phone.

"Excuse me" Haven coughed.

"You're excused." She uttered.

"I have to leave, but please contact me when there's any news on Toby Turner."

Haven took a sharpie from the receptionist's desk and wrote her number down.

"Whatever." She sighed taking the paper from her.

Haven smiled at her and walked out of the hospital. Her fingers were in her mouth as she bit her nails. She pulled the door of her car open. She turned the keys in order to make the car start. As she pulled out from the hospital she couldn't help herself from looking back at it. Her eyes drifted around the car looking for her phone as it vibrated.

"Ugh, I'm coming." She sighed slamming her foot on the gas pedal.


	2. Chapter 2: Then Redness

Sarah paraded back forth. The silk, cotton dresses fit her almost perfectly. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, any kind of stone made her look like a princess. And even then all she could think of was Toby. The words echo in her head like a broken stereo. _"He's gone; I couldn't do anything to help him."_ What could he possibly mean? What did she get herself in to? Even then. Even with the sense of urgency and danger that surrounded him she still checked her phone waiting for a call. She checked her phone to check the battery just to make sure she'd get his call. 75%.

Toby, how peculiar. After minutes of researching the strange man, she came to the conclusion that that was Tobuscus. How could she have been so blind? She looked away in disappointment, and then looked back at Sarah who wore a different dress. Haven shook her head. Sarah turned a few more times admiring herself in the mirror and shook her head back. Sarah went back in the dressing room. It took about twenty minutes to put on each dress and she was trying at least twenty. Five down fifteen more to go.

Haven was shocked. Tobuscus, half of her juvenile years, and she didn't recognize him. She remembered the hours she spent admiring the various Youtube characters. Pewdiepie, Smosh. Tobuscus. What happened to her? Had it been her work? How could her work make her forget all the laughter they had caused? Tears they'd prevented. Then it came to her an ever worse realization than she could've imagined. Video games. She'd hadn't picked up a video game since she was sixteen.

"Damn it!" She mumbled as her hand clenched into a fist.

"Are you alright?" Sarah came out of the dressing room with another dress on. "Is it your friend Toby?"

Her friend, Toby. Man, back then those words would've seemed impossible to hear in the same sentence. The world seemed to collapse around her as she nodded. Sarah gave her a sympathetic look and approached her. Sarah sat next to her pulling her in for a hug.

"Do you need to leave?" Sarah asked.

"I'd like to, yes." Haven said almost immediately.

"Well I only have fourteen dresses left, you can wait."

Hours seemed to tick by, and still no response sent to her phone. She glared at her looking up only when Sarah asked for her opinion in something. Haven hated this. She hated shopping. She hated heels. She looked down at her feet and noticed she was wearing wedges. It was her sister, the one who changed her. Who told her to stop being who she was, and she listened. Alas, her phone rang.

"Is this Haven?" The voice on the other side spoke.

"Yes."

"I'm from St. John's hospital"

"Yes, how is he?" She interrupted.

"He's awake, now."

Haven sighed in relief.

"When are visiting hours?" She asked.

"Visiting hours for today end in two hours."

"Okay thank you." Haven smiled into the phone and hung up.

Sarah came out once again sporting a handmade wedding dress. The olive dress seemed to flare out at the bottom like a flower. Her waist was tightly held together giving her an hourglass figure. Haven dropped her gaze down to her phone. Sarah looked up at her and nodded as if giving her permission. She ran out of the as fast as humanly possible. Once outside it took seconds to find her car in the avalanche of parked vehicles. Her steps were exaggerated. She swung the door open, turning on the car before she was even in it.

She drives around traffic. Passing cars. Speeding at a reasonable limit. Her eyes fixed on the road. This is it. It has to be. But then it dawned on her, what exactly was it? She pulls into the hospital. Her soul already halfway to his room while her physical body was still parking the car. She runs conversations through her head to get e-v-e-r-y sentence right. Her throat dries up as she nears the receptionist.

"Toby's room, please." She wheezed.

The receptionist lifted an eyebrow. Haven had just sprinted through the parking lot, several hallways, and up a flight of stairs to reach him. She was all sweaty and out of breath. Haven dropped her head beneath her shoulders. Her whole body was supported by her two hands.

"Please." She urged while taking in deep breaths.

"Room 324" She smiled after analyzing her with her eyes.

"Thank you"

Haven's feet took off before the words had left her mouth. She paused at the transparent door. The plaque read 324. Haven hesitated turning the handle. The silhouette of a blonde woman towered over him. He spoke to her in laughs and chuckles. Haven's hand dropped to graze the side of her thigh. She began taking small steps back. What was she doing there? He's an internet celebrity. And well. She was nothing. Damn, what was she expecting to find? Haven looked up one more time as a final goodbye. And suddenly Toby's eyes met hers. The blonde woman turned to her as well. It was iJustine. Toby waved at Haven to come inside.

"…can you please, I have to thank her properly." He mumbled.

Justine nodded and exited the room. Haven looked at him. Toby was covered with a small amount of wires connecting to many machines, all having a purpose. All keeping him alive. A big patch covered the wound behind his ear. She gave him a shy smile.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Feeling uncomfortable she dropped her gaze and took a large step back.

"I am thanks to you." He smiled at her and attempted to sit up straighter.

"No, don't. Save your energy. You have to… you know… get better."

Haven dropped both her hands to her hips. She pulled her fingers together to form fists. Her feet moved away from his side towards the door. Why was she there? Why did it feel right to be there?

"I'm going to go. I have nothing to do here."

The door opened behind her hitting her back. Justine entered with a stiff look on her face. A man dressed in a black hoodie followed here. Toby's eyes widened. Haven took steps away from the uncomfortable scene.

"Don't move!" he hissed.

Justine rushed to Toby's side. Toby's eyes shifted from the man's to Haven who glared at the masked man petrified. Shocks of fear spiraled throughout her body. He's holding a gun. He's holding a gun. Her head repeated. Her knees felt weak as if it was mere seconds before her whole body collapsed. He aimed at both of them, but walked towards Haven.

He took her by the hair and shoved her forward. A sharp pain flashed through her arm as she hit the floor. Haven stayed down looking outside. Where was everybody? Puddles of scarlet liquid stained the floors. Then she noticed the sharp hidden blade wrapped around his wrist. He aimed down at her. He curved his finger around the trigger. Haven looked away but kicked at his hand. A gun shot thundered through the room.

It was like a wake up wall. Her whole body rushing with adrenaline. Something she had not felt since she was smaller. Haven pulled herself together and kicked the man in the groin. He bent over from the pain giving her enough time to stand up. She took the man by the hoodie and slammed him on the bed's corner. Her eyes met Toby's as he held Justine. The bullet had pierced through her heart.

Haven dropped to the ground. Tears bleed down her face. What had she done? What happened? Toby pulled the wires from his skin and rushed to her side pulling her to her feet. She could see his lips move, but she could not make out the words. Only a small and almost inaudible beeping. Haven's eyes were directed towards Justine. Toby placed his hands round her head and forced her to look at him.

"Stay with me. You need to get us out of here!" Toby blinked.

Haven wrapped her hands around the keys of her car and nodded at him as a response. They ran through an array of flickering lights. Toby's stamina betrayed him. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and continued to guide him down the darkened stairs. Haven turned the keys to the ignition and sped out of the parking lot.

"What's going on?" She asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"Do you think I know?"

"Actually I do. I EXPECT you to know what's going on."

"Okay then, do you know who that was?" Her words were softer during her small interrogation.

"I don't know… wait…what's your name again?"

"Again? I haven't told you once." She hesitated turning the steering wheel. "It's Haven, but my friends all call me Jinx, because according to them I jinx things."

"That's funny."

"Okay, look you need to tell me everything you remember before I found you."

"I don't remember. Steven was there, and Gryphon."

"That's it, Gryphon. He's your talking dog right? He could tell us what happened."

"You're right, he can."

After a few minutes of silent driving she noticed a strange vehicle had been following them. The driver was hard to make out, but she could see he had a beard. She turned lanes, and watched him turn lane. She pulled in around the corner straying from her path. And it did as well.

"I don't want to alarm you, but that car is following us."

As a reflex Toby turned.

"No don't look, use the mirrors." She advised.

Without any warning a different vehicle rammed into the side of her car. The glass shattered. Toby threw himself over her to protect her. Her civic flipped a few times before settling. Minutes passed before she could move again. Flashing red lights and loud sirens come from within the distance. More man in black hoodies approached them. Urgency woke her. She pulled her seatbelt off and began to kick at the windshield.

"Come on Toby, help me." She whispered.

Toby blinked twice to regain his consciousness, and began to kick at the windshield. Once they had smashed through the windshield they attempted their escape. She clawed her way out only to be stopped by a sharp pain as it knocked her into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was Toby reaching to her, before he too lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Then Whiteness

The sounds were muffled as she returned to consciousness. She was being dragged through a half empty building. Knees hurt, bleeding, and covered in dirt from being hauled across concrete floors. She blinked. Once. Twice, but she could not seem to return to perfect consciousness. Her body felt drowsy. Eyes traveled in every which direction trying to locate her position. Her vision started going black and blurry. Dizziness and confusion followed. Something like a flashback the corners of her eyes felt cloudy, limbs unresponsive. White walls. White walls and shuddering windows was all she could really make out. She spoke words, not even she could understand. Words that sounded more like groans. Her eyes trailed back and forth from the men that were dragging her. They wore white lab coats with a fine shade of blue outlining. One of then caught her gaze. She could see his teeth as he grinned down at her.

She pulled her heels from underneath her to come to an abrupt stop. Their stifled laughter was muffled, somewhat intensified, as she adopted the best fighting stance she could manage. One of the swung at her. Her face turned with the blow. A small trail of blood now outlined her lip, but the blow seemed to revitalize her senses. She smiled cocking her head giving of a sense of weakness. He turned to the other man who was sharing his laughter. She lifted her foot and kicked him in the stomach. The attack sent the man flying a few feet back down the hall. At the motion the other man charged at her. She curled her fingers into a fist striking him in the throat. He bent over coughing for air.

She found herself gliding across the halls with an uncountable determination. Images still distorted as she moves, she relies on her other senses to guide her through the hallways. The mud she had brought with her is being absorbed by the floor as she walked. A loud buzzing fills the air shocks of panic enter her blood stream. She places her foot on the window frame and crawls up the wall. Haven performed perfect splits across the hall both her feet on separate walls facing each other. She extended one hand back for balance and the other forwards holding on to sprinkler. She watched as soldiers ran underneath her completely oblivious to her presence. Two men in lab coats followed.

"Toby?" She blinks.

Haven witnessed as they carried him across glass double doors. It took a while but as soon as they had disappeared into the hallway she came down and proceeded to her destination. Her eyes shift but as soon as she regains composure she knows what to do. She bursts through the glass doors and kicks the first guard across the face knocking him unconscious. Haven turns around and locks the glass doors to keep anyone from attacking her from behind. They were held shut by a thick metal bar. A small cleaning cart rolls unattended through the halls until she kicks it towards the next guard that came after her. One more man wearing black and carrying weapons rushes in. She slides underneath him hitting him hard on the groin causing him to fall over in pain. She pulls Toby behind her.

"There are some things, I might've failed to mention." He whispered.

"Really?"

He followed her sprint through the vast halls. She listened to his words taking in every bit of information she could manage. By the way he spoke, it was all truth. Youtubers being taken from their homes. Disappearing never to be seen again. He mentioned being taken to the same facility they were in, but escaping. She pulled Toby into a closet.

"You mean to tell me these people are kidnapping youtubers, for no reason." She whispered.

"Oh, no, there is a reason."

"Okay what is it?" She hissed turning to face him.

She turned away from the door focusing all her attention on Toby as he spoke. The door opened with a click and she found herself being pulled back to the hallway. Whoever it was held Haven by her neck and dragged her out. She kicked and turned, but soon enough she lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: Halo Battle CRY

"Ugh, where are we?" Haven drags her hands underneath her in order to pull herself up.

"I don't know but…"

"Oh my god! Is that the covenant?" Haven interrupted him eyes widened at the fleet of incoming ships.

A bright blue portal opens up in mid space. Like a black hole the bright blue light is being absorbed turning into a darker color in the center. The luscious black hole spins counterclockwise as an image of a large vessel begins to appear. The large ship is surrounded by smaller ones like bees guarding the queen. Shivers flare up and down Haven's spine causing the hairs on her back to stand. Black and red lights were all that they could see. As soon as the ship crosses the black hole like a dying star the bright light expands then contracts.

"I lied that's the composer beam." She chuckles at her mistake.

As it moves you could finally see the vastness of space. Half eaten planets. What Haven believed to be the Milky Way Galaxy. The dark vessel travels through space in a moderate speed. Meteors run into it but are quickly demolished by it. Then at the center of the sky was a Halo. The arch curved high above them. A dim blue light was given of but quickly eaten by space. The composer bypasses the Halo and moves towards them.

"That's the composer beam." Haven hesitates rethinking her words.

"Run!" Toby pulled her towards metal doors.

The metal doors opened automatically as the glass shattered from the incoming bullets. Toby and Haven infiltrated a large gathering of all the station's officers. Their eyes traveled through every corner of the room. Many of them were dressed in lab coats, and many others had Spartan Ops Armor.

"Are we in…" She began.

"…Halo 4" Toby finished.

Toby pulled her behind the crowd in order to listen. They looked up at the face of a decaying woman. She looked to be fifty, blonde graying hair. But even with time against her she still spoke in a firm tone.

"Many of you already know me, but to those who don't. I am Doctor Sandra K. Tillson the leader of the Ivanoff Research Station, a UNSC research facility near Halo Installation 03."

She paused taking deep subtle breaths. As if choosing the words that were to come out of her mouth. Sandra cleared her throat and faced up.

"The Didact is approaching the base, we need to be ready."

As soon as the words left her mouth she turned from them. Everyone rushed away returning to their battle stations. Toby waited. Watching as Haven took measured steps towards the doctor. Haven reached for her not able to believe she was in the actual game. She hesitated pulling back when she answered a hologram call.

"This is UNSC Master Chief to base. Do you read?"

The words behind the hologram were muffled, filled with static. But thankfully audible enough to make out the call.

"Yes, I read you. This is Sandy Tillson of Ivanoff Station, we're under attack." Her voice was panicky adopting a shaky nature.

"They're after a forerunner artifact you took in the Halo raid." The Chief answered.

"How do you know about that?"

Haven nodded understanding the situation. She turned back to Toby. His attention was caught in the room. Like her, he would've never guessed they would be locked within a video game. Her small steps turned into a wider sprint. She took him by the shoulder. Haven knew what was going to happen next. Cortana was to lose control and crash into the station.

"We need to get armor." She commanded.

"We're under attack and you're not giving me armor because I'm a girl." Haven hissed.

"It's not because you're a girl, it's because you're female AND not trained."

She turned to Toby who already had his metal Spartan Ops suit on. Anger bled through every inch of her body. Because she was a girl. She had played this game countless times, and YES many girls had suits. Haven turned back to the man who prevented her from using the armor hesitating. She took him by the collar and pulled him very close to her face.

"Give me the damn suit you idiot!" She screamed.

"Why would I?"

"You're the only one in this base who has a problem with giving a woman a suit. You say I'm not trained, but neither is he." She took a deep breath. "Here is how we're going to do it. You're going to give me the armor, and you'll live for – eh – let's say an hour or so more than you would if you don't give me A SUIT!"

He nodded hysterically eyes widened. Haven sighed in relief and followed as he led her to the armory. Toby leaned closer to another soldier.

"Isn't she just precious?" He chuckled.

"Look Toby! Turns out I still have my phone. I wonder."

She looked down at the phone. Placing it near her ear she could hear the very faint dial tone. Faster than she could react she dials a person very familiar to her. His voice was rough and very shaky when he picked up. She couldn't believe it worked. Then it dawned on her, maybe like in Xbox live, you could talk to other people. Maybe it was the same thing.

"Lil bro. You would never guess where I am right now." She smiled into the phone.

Toby ignored her as she spoke into the phone. Rather he admired the scene. On one side of the base he could see Master Chief as he takes down most of the elites and grunts that surround him. Toby's eyes trail to the other corner of the base where a white figure seems to also be fighting back. He watches as an elite charges at him. Standing seven feet in height there is no way the Storm Shadow look alike could take him. After mere seconds the elite's recharging personal shield was down. The elite opened his mouth showing off the pairs of split mandibles that substituted its lower jaw. Then he dropped in defeat. Toby turned back to Haven who was still on the phone.

"I need you to be my eyes." She spoke.

"Hey check that out." He pointed.

"I don't know figure it out." She hung up the phone and faced where he was pointing. "Who's that?"

"Let's go find out."

They followed the all-white figure past most of the level. Unlike the game he carried two white swords. A jacket that looked a lot like Connor's Assassin's Creed jacket. Long white sleeves, white pants, and the all-white jacket. He sped through the level like he was paid to do it. His face was covered, not by the Spartan helmet, instead it was an all-white mask. The mask was space ready, but it seemed like thin cloth all but the thick black shades covering his eyes. He caught their gaze. Haven pulled up her battle rifle. In a sprint he took off after them.

Trigger happy, Haven pulled tightly on the trigger. Recharging the weapon every time that she ran out of bullets. The white ninja moved the swords in frantic styles avoiding the light caused shots. She dropped the assault rifle and pulled out her hand gun. Toby stayed back analyzing their attacks. Shots thundered through the air. Until she ran out of ammo. She dropped the hand gun and went into a full scale melee attack.

The attacker launched himself at them. She readied herself. He swung his sword heftily at her head, and she ducked under his sword. She dropped to the ground and kicked his feet from under him. She smiled inside the helmet, but it was a shallow victory. He did a quick kick-up and took a swing at her. Haven tried dodging, but he managed to dent her armor. Light flashed within her helmet noting that her health had lowered. Her hand went to the artificail wound, face shifted to a more focused and angry glare. He swung at her one more time, but this time she stopped the sword with her hand. A grin painted itself across her face.

"You are one smart AI!" His voice echoed through her helmet.

"Who are you calling an AI?" She hissed.

Her response frightened him. He plunged a bomb deep in her suit. The blow was hard enough to damage most of her health. She maintained on the ground waiting for her vitals to regenerate. He approached her putting the swords scissor style across her neck. She crawled back, but she knew that he had her pinned.

"Toby" she tried.

"Toby?" His voice trailed before Toby shot him with an assault rifle.

"Woo hoo!" Toby screamed.

"Shit!" The ninja's voice was familiar.

"Cry?" She gasped. "Toby wait that's Cry!"

Toby stopped shooting.

"Cry? Oh…. Cry! Man dude, are you alright?" he chuckled.

"Toby, as in Tobuscus?"

"The one and only!"

"Dude, man you are so awesome. I watch your videos all the time."

"Really, then why is it that you always do colabs with Pewds and not me." Toby scolded.

"Well, you never really answer my calls."

"That was you calling all this time. Hmm…"

"You ignored all of my calls?!" Cry hissed.

"Not all of them, just most of them. How many times did you call me? I ignored like seven or ten of them."

"I called you ten times Toby. TEN TIMES!"

"Guys, I really hate to ruin the moment, but we really need to get a move on. If I'm right this is when the composer evaporates everyone." She informed.

"You can't ruin the moment once Toby already has" Cry ignored Haven.

"Cry, now you're just being childish. What's with your outfit anyways? Do you hate your face that much? Is it acne? I think its acne."

"It's not acne!" He screamed.

Haven rolled her eyes at them and took out her phone. She knew they had no chance to survive; only Master Chief could successfully survive the attack. With a few slides, clicks, and password inputs she successfully hacked the game in order to give her a powerful enough shield.

"Guys" She tried.

"Why would you bring my mom into this Toby? Well I hate Gryphon!" He screamed.

"Leave my dog out of this!" Toby urged.

"I bet you were an ugly baby"

"That has nothing to do with this Cry!"

"Guys!" She said almost inaudibly as the composer got ready to fire.

The whole vessel began to glow red. Within the station she could see Master Chief was still talking to Sandra. Haven put herself between Toby and Cry and activated her shield. The blue dome was successful once around them. The bright orange beam hit the station destroying the bodies of those inside in the most grotesque and probably painful way possible. Her shield began to glow orange. C_ome on a little bit longer. _Her mind raced. She watched as many around her died. The attack peeled back of the layers of the body, from skin to muscle to vital organs, to skeleton, and finally causing the entire body to disintegrate to a pile of ash. Her shield turned red just as the final wave hit. Her armor glowed while her helmet announced that she was low on health.

"Haven?" Toby whispered as he witnessed her drop to her knees.

"Do not ignore me Tobuscus!" Cry screams were the last thing she heard before losing consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5: Halo Draft

Haven found herself unable to move. Barely able to hear their screams back and forth. They were muffled by the faulty microphone. A small buffering sign appears in the side screen, where her AI was supposed to be, but other than that nothing. Emptiness, like staring at a black screen. She atempts to get up, but the armor she's wearing was too heavy. After mere seconds her helmet cleaned up, but didn't turn on. The place where her AI was supposed to be giving her directions was still vacant, but with her cleared HUD it was as if she were wearing shades.

Toby pulls her up placing her arm over his shoulder. She could only see images as Toby walked her through the rest of the level. Cry fought the elites and grunts valiantly. Toby fought in rare occasions, only when it was needed in order to keep Haven safe. She felt useless.

"Toby! Cry! I'm awake, I'm just stuck!" She screamed.

But even if they were to hear her cries what would they do to help her. What could they do to help her? Her suit malfunctioning could be a glitch, but she wasn't strong enough to carry the 300 pound suit crafted by the UNSC.

"Siri can you help me?"

"Yes, Haven what can I help you with today?" Siri's robotic voice was a relief.

"Call my brother."

"Sorry no martyrs found near you."

"No, my brother, Eric!" She hissed.

"Deleting all contacts"

"What, no don't do that!" She screamed.

"Battery low, shutting down."

"AH!" She screamed at he failed attempt.

The screen around her eyes seemed to fade revealing a Broadsword, she looks up. A hatch opens up releasing a bomb that floats up to the Broadsword. Her eyes dilate focusing on the HAVOK Nuke. Urgency reawakens her need to get up. She struggles moving back and forth, but nothing. She could only watch as Toby and Cry run towards the Broadsword in fear that they would be left behind.

Her microphone stopped picking up Toby's and Cry's argument and started picking up Master Chief's and Cortana's. Their voices as they thundered through her helmet felt like safety. She knew that they were now in the eighth and final level of the game. She attempted to move once again, but the suit had not regained enough power to turn back on. In a stream of irritation she screamed for their help, but like the game would ordinarily they just continued their conversation.

"Approaching the Diadact's ship in two hundred kilometers. Once we get on board we'll find the bridge." Cortana's voice is sweet but hinting urgency.

A portal to slip space opens in front of them.

"He's on the move again," Haven could hear Toby's and Cry's inaudible fangirlsh screams as the Chief spoke.

"Broadsword's hull integrity is stable. We'll be safe as long as we stay below the Didact's shields." Cortana alerts. "The Fighter's shields aren't rated for slip space."

"No, but the Didact's are."

He moves a hand pushing hard on a lever. And without the suits velocity canceling ability she could feel as the Broadsword coursed through space in a high velocity. Her stomach began to churn. She had never been a fan of rollercoasters. She attempts to fold her fingers but the suit prevents her from doing it. She can't see where they're at, only a dark gray wall surrounds her. But in her head she could see the mental image. Master Chief's face hidden by the helmet that hides his invisible emotions. The portal to slip space slowly engulfing the composer, and the Chief racing to it.

"Where's the Composer?" Chief asks.

"Close. I should be able to guide us to it."

"You have not been composed. Such inoculation should have not been possible." The Didact's voice interrupts their conversation.

"Locking onto his transmission... he's at the Composer. We can take them both out at once."

Haven's body rocks back and forth with the Broadswords motion, but she can't see anything that's happening. Toby's eyes shift down to where Haven lays dying. Her feels useless unable to do anything to help her. He shakes his head and turns his gaze back up to the glass that shows him the obstacles in front of them. His skin curls and the hair on his body begin to stand up. Adrenaline rushes through his body as Master Chief Pilots through the Didact's ship. Turrets shoot at the ship as she moves, but the Chief has master skills when avoiding or attacking. Walls close in front and around him making it harder for him to navigate. Toby looks up at Cry whose face is fixed into the glass.

"Čerenkov Radiation fluctuating. We're coming out of slipspace." Cortana moans with a voice shifting from a low tone to a higher one.

"At current velocity, hostile will achieve Earth orbit in approximately 4 minutes." The FleetCom Watch announces.

"Roger. Battlegroup Dakota, close on the Forerunner vessel." The UNSC Infinity responds.

"Infinity must have warned them!" Cortana hisses.

"Sierra-117 to UNSC Infinity. Captain Del Rio, do you read?" Though Chief's voice is steady Haven could hint some irritation.

"Chief, it's Lasky. Is that you?" The voice that responds is none other than Lasky's.

"Affirmative, sir. Where's the Captain?"

"FleetCom didn't take too kindly to his abandoning you on Requiem. I'm afraid I'll have to do."

"The Didact's got the Composer. We're in a Broadsword carrying a Havok-grade payload. On approach to deliver it."

"Let's see if we can grease the wheels for you. All ships, prepare to engage!"

Haven's microphone becomes muffled once again. All she could hear were strange static like noises coming from the other end. The next thing she was able to hear was Cortana yelling at the Chief to look out. A spark of memory flickered in her brain, this was when the Chief sees the tunnel of closing walls growing tighter and tighter.

"I don't think this is going to end well!" Cortana's voice inundates her helmet once again, but it was shifted as if Haven were drunk.

She could feel the fighter crash. Toby throws his body onto Haven's in order to keep her safe from debris. The commotion ceases, and he places Haven's arm around his shoulder one more time and follows Chief as he jumps out.

"Now what do we do?" Cortana asks.

She could see as the Chief turned back to the crashed Broadsword and removed the warhead from the missile. He then locks it onto the back of his armor and grabs his assault rifle.

"Plan B" he responds.

Haven watches as Toby and Cry follow closely behind Master Chief. They wait for him to do the major kills aiding from time to time. Toby seems a master at avoiding major obstacles. Cry steps next to the Chief and helps him take out turrets. Toby's arms begin to ache from carrying Haven's weight. He knows that if he were to leave her at the end of the campaign she would disappear forever.

"Cry, we need to do something." He wheezed. "We need to wake her up."

"Why don't we try this? Hey Master Chief." He approached the mysterious hunk of metal in front of him.

The Chief turns around and looks down at him.

"Identify yourselves." He aims at them with the assault rifle.

"I'm Cry and this is Toby, we need your help. Our friend here was hurt by the composer, and I don't know if she's dead or I don't know something else happened. We truly need your help." He pleaded.

The Chief looked at both of them and hesitated for a split second. He analysed their being not lowering his weapon. Cry stepped aside as Master Chief nodded. Toby set her down in front of him. Chief then inserted Cortana's AI into Haven's suit. Haven was stunned as she saw Cortana's face blow up in her screen.

"Are you alright? Cortana asked.

"Yes, but my suit. It stopped working."

"I'm going to have to restart your suit, you might not like this."

Then without warning her whole body felt stiff. Numb to pain, as if she were floating in midair. The sense of reality was taken away. Haven closed her eyes unaware that Cortana was setting so that she could respawn. Haven opened her eyes. A small shockwave of lightning flickered through her nervous system. Her eyes began to glow. The dark shadows surround her as her vision clears. The pupils in her eyes dilate twice before settling in. Electric circuits glow around the sclera and move towards the pupil like an emptying drain. The iridescent blue circuits come in to the center of the eye and take the shape of the power on icon similar to the ones used in computers or hand held gadgets then disappeared.

"You should be okay now." She smiles.

Chief retreats Cortana and offers her a hand up.

"If you want to survive then follow me closely." He instructed.

They head down a long tunnel. Their HUDs begin to flicker with static as Cortana speaks. Her image appeared on everyone's side screen. The game had reset to continue the campaign. Their strides follow Chief as they help him take down enemies. Haven flies through the level unaware of what had just happened.

"Chief, I know I'm supposed to know what to do, but…" COrtana's voice was squeaking and distorted.

"We'll have to deploy the warhead manually. How and where?"

"I always know what to do. I always know what to do! …Just give me a second."

"Keep scanning for the Composer. We'll figure it out along the way."

What would usually be minutes of gameplay felt like hours. Their bodies not accustomed to the strenuous motions. And in the end they watched as the Chief defeated the Didact. The watched as Cortana said goodbye to the Chief and exited the game. At the side of their HUD an new achievement had been complete. _Halo Draft._


	6. Chapter 6: Threshold

Automatically the gamers were transported into a dark room. The walls seemed to be made out of light itself. Scratches of electrical wires moved like codes along the rigged edges of the walls. The room was silent other than a small beeping. Haven could feel her heart on her shoulder. Her eyes met Toby's then they both directed their gaze towards Cry. Awkward seconds passed. They didn't know what to do next.

Haven looked down at her hands. The depression were the skin shaped M was supposed to be had been replaced. In its place laid the image that would regularly appear on an USB port. She shook her hand wildly hoping it'd disappear, and sure enough it faded. It was as if her skin had absorbed it. The glassy complexion of the walls was like something that had escaped her imagination. Cry moved around room. He kicked at the glass walls hoping to crack them.

"Wow, that was a brilliant idea Cry." Toby teased.

"Well I don't see you doing anything." He hissed.

Haven trailed off into her own imaginations not wanting to hear them fight once again. She ran her fingers through the walls' surface. A small shock pierced her fingertips, but it felt right. She watched as the wall lit up. A screen like projector appeared over the room. She looked at her fingers which glowed with small gears and electrical wires. She hid her fingers in her hand and joined Toby and Cry as they argued.

"Welcome to the Threshold." An artificial voice announced.

"Who the hell are you?" Cry hissed.

"I am the Gamemaker, and you follow my rules. It's a mystery how all of you ended up in the same game, but since you did. You three have been the only ones to make it out so far, so let's see where this goes. You should now be seeing two doors in front of you."

Though the image was distorted and faded they could see as the gamemaker pressed a button that had been placed in front of him. He was right, as soon as he pressed the button, the waterfall of blue lights parted as the doors opened in front of them. They were sublime only revealing dark hallways.

"The door on the left will take you home; the door on the right will lead you into another game. It's your pick. But I must warn you, if you choose to proceed if you die during the game you will be forever trapped here, imprisoned as a personal AI. You will never get out."

As soon as he finished the screen immediately shut off. They were left glaring at each other. Haven's eyes trailed to Toby's. She had failed to notice that his clothes had gone back to normal, as if they were never in Halo. He wore the same silly green t-shirt with the dark gray Tobuscus label on it, black jeans. Cry on the other had remained as mysterious as ever. He wore the same thing he had been using in Halo, but this time he wore shades to cover his eyes. She looked down at herself remembering that she wore a simple black tank top, a black sport's bra, faded blue capris, and running shoes. They stood there stuck in a conundrum. Haven approached the door that was supposed to take them home and ran her fingers through it. She immediately pulled them back.

"What do you guys think we should do?" Her voice echoed through the otherwise silent room.

"It depends on the video game." Toby sighed.

"There is no way of telling." Haven whispered.

"I say we go home, we don't know where we'll end up for all we know we can end up in the Last of Us in the middle of a zombie apocalypse." Cry whined.

"But on the other hand there are other Youtubers that need our help." She bit down on her thumb hoping that'd help her make a decision. "We've done well so far, I say we continue."

"Are you insane?" Cry laughed.

"Cry!" Toby screamed noticing her uneasy expression.

"What?"

"You are being a jerk man, she's right; there are other youtubers that need our help."

"They wouldn't come to get us."

"You don't know that for a fact." Haven hissed.

"Look who are you anyway?" Cry snapped.

Haven took a step away from them and towards the door that was to lead her to the next game.

"You know what, do what you want. But think of this. Haven't you ever wanted to be in a video game? Meeting the characters, sharing their action, seeing if you'd survive the situations that they're faced with. I'm pretty sure I have. Every second I played a video game I would think, how would I do if that were to happen to me? Would I be strong enough? Good enough? Brave enough? And now I have a chance at doing it. Dammit we just talked to Master Chief and Cortana. Who would've ever thought that would happen?"

She dropped her gaze to the translucent ground after reading on Cry's body language that told her to stop talking.

"I grew up watching YouTube. I was bullied a lot growing up, and whenever I watched YouTube and got to meet one of you I felt better. Because, Youtubers aren't plastic dolls created by what society wants a perfect person to look like, they're just being themselves behind a camera. Something that whenever I saw it, I felt better about how weird I was. They're not scandal famous or movie famous, Youtubers are people famous. We watch them because we the people choose to, not because they're the actor the director chose. I remember watching all of your channels whenever I felt lost. I memorized the days my favorite youtubers uploaded new videos, for Pete's sake. And now that they're lost, and I have a chance of getting them back I'm not going to just turn my back on them. You can do whatever you want Cry, I've never seen your face, so I won't miss it."

She nodded at them and entered the door on her right.

"Haven wait!" Toby cried but couldn't stop her. "Now look at what you've done." He made a sharp turn towards Cry.

"What are you talking about? I did nothing."

"Look we have to make a decision now." Toby hissed.

"They'd be a lot to lose, and not a lot to gain from this, Toby. Can't you see? We can die from this!"

"We can die at any moment, but I'd hate to go home knowing I let some of my best friends die."

Toby stepped away from Cry and entered the door on his right. Cry's mind raced, he didn't know what to do. He approached the door that they had both gone through and hesitated. His hand reached for it. A small vortex of light threated to absorb his fingers if he made any contact. He pulled away hiding his hand behind him. He took a few steps back.

"Well then, see you guys on the other side."

Cry hesitated before stepping through the door.

**Haha! Cliff hanger! Which door did he enter? Sorry guys, I don't really have much time for writing, but I'll upload chapters as soon as I can. Leave comments, PLEASE! Let me know if this story is a waste of time or if you're actually enjoying it. If you want to contribute to the story, leave a comment on what Youtuber you'd like to see and the game you'd like to see them in. Keep in mind that I already have some stories for certain Youtubers picked out, but if I like your idea I'll send a shout out. **

**WAIT! There's more! I love writing to music, it really helps me get in the mood of what I picture. The song that was on replay the whole time I was writing this chapter was: ****_SWEET DREAMS by EMILY BROWNING._**** I encourage that you listen to it while you read, but you know whatever. Haha.**

**Stay Extraordinary!**


End file.
